Kiss & WoW
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sus conocimientos del otro llegaron al punto casual de "parece ser que somos de la misma ciudad". No es que aquello fuese a cambiar la relación que mantenían en línea, ya era importante la presencia del otro a través del internet, es solo que ahora podía ser importante cara a cara. AU. Para Diane Redfox por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Rogue/Kagura.

 **Notas:** Titulo cutre, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Para Diane Redfox, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un RoguexKagura con temática de videojuegos y Friendship/Romance o Humor/Romance, me fui por la primera porque no suelo escribir humor con romance. No sé cómo diablos conseguí que me quedara tan largo siendo yo de fics cortos, motivo por el que lo corte en pedazos para que la lectura no fuera tan pesada.

Dado que el videojuego en línea en el que más conocimientos poseo es el _WoW_ me base en él para escribir (aunque hace mucho que no juego, olvide algunas cosillas). También, dado lo que jugué esto está basado en la expansión _Wrath of the Lich King_.

Como último solo me queda esperar que a Diane le guste.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ya que ocupo muchos términos propios de WoW presentí que esto era necesario (trataré de ser escueta).

 **1.** WoW: Abreviatura de World of Warcraft.

 **2.** Icc: Abreviatura de Icecrown Citadel, mazmorra principal de la expansión _Wrath of the Lich King_ y lugar del juego donde se suele ir a juntar equipo (armadura, armas y demás). Dragonblight es una mazmorra a la que suelen ir bandas de diez o veinticinco jugadores.

 **3.** En una mazmorra los roles de los jugadores se dividen en:

Dps: Siglas de "Daño por segundo". Se encargan de golpear al enemigo y bajarle la vida hasta derrotarlo.

Tank: Tienen la misión de atraer a los enemigos y recibir el daño de estos, evitando que los otros jugadores sean el blanco. Tienen la capacidad de aguantar mucho daño y habilidades que captan la atención del oponente.

Healer: Se encargan de curar y mantener vivos a todos los jugadores del grupo.

 **4.** Clases: Para la expansión _Wrath of the Lich King_ eran diez: Guerrero (o _warrior_ , _p_ uede ser Tank o Dps), Paladín (puede ser Tank, Healer o Dps), Caballero de la muerte (puede ser Tank o Dps) —me parece esas son las tres que menciono—, Cazador (Dps), Sacerdote (Healer o Dps), Mago (Dps), Brujo (Dps), Druida (Healer o Dps), Chamán (Healer o Dps) y Pícaro (Dps). Guerrero lo coloqué en ingles porque suele decirse así en lugar de guerrero, ya que es más corto (y al paladín, cuando jugué, se le decía pala y al caballero de la muerte DK —Death Knight—).

 **5.** Razas: Del lado de la horda (pues el WoW se basa en el conflicto horda/alianza) están los elfos de sangre, los no-muertos, los orcos, los troll y los tauren, menciono los dos primeros si no mal recuerdo. Por parte de la alianza están los humanos, los gnomos, los elfos de la noche, los draenei y los enanos.

 **6.** El juego, en está expansión, consta de dos mundos: Azeroth y Outland (Terrallende). Azeroth tiene tres continentes: Rasganorte, Kalimdos y Eastern Kingdoms (Reinos del Este). Dalaran/Undercity son ciudades, la primera ubicada en Rasganorte y la segunda en Eastern Kingdoms.

 **7.** Zul'Gurub es una mazmorra, ahí se consigue el Tigre Zulian Presto, una montura (objeto que sirve para montar y te permite ir más rápido) con forma de tigre. Meca-Jarly/Cohete X-53 son monturas especiales que permiten llevar dos jugadores en lugar de solo uno. Hearthstone (piedra hogar) es un objeto que te permite retornar a una posada designada en una determinada ciudad con rapidez desde donde sea que estés.

 **8.** Un duelo es cuando dos jugadores de la misma facción (ambos horda o ambos alianza) se desafían a un combate, se puede realizar en cualquier lugar salvo en lugares como Dalaran, que es considerado santuario y, por tanto, no están permitidos los duelos y si un jugador horda y uno alianza se encuentran tampoco pueden luchar. Dalaran era la ciudad más importante del mundo en esa expansión.

 **9.** _Furius_ es un tipo de equipo. Cada equipo tiene una cierta puntuación (Gear Score) y la suma de todo tu equipo da el Gear Score (GS) total de tu personaje, mientras más alto es tu GS mejor. El _Furius_ es un equipo de nivel 80 bastante básico, pvp (equipo centrado en el jugador vs jugador) que consigues a través de los Campos de Batalla. En las mazmorras se suele obtener el equipo pve (equipo centrado en mazmorras, o sea, luchas contra las "bestias" del juego).

 **10.** Hackear (que ya es término propio de la internet en general) es, muy resumido, vulnerar algún sistema o cuenta.

(Me dejo algunas cosas en el tintero pero lo menos importante).

 **.**

* * *

 **Kiss & WoW.**

 _Parte I._

* * *

Aquella ya era la tercera vez que pasaba: se armaba el grupo de _icc_ , formaba parte de él, derrotaban al _boss_ y aquella otra jugadora se quedaba con el equipo que necesitaba. Siempre era ella, si no hacía más daño que él lograba sacar un número más alto al tirar dado.

—La detesto —murmuró, más que nada para dejar salir su frustración, porque actualmente en realidad le agradaba.

—¿Cómo sabes que en verdad es jugadora? —le cuestionó Rufus sin mayor interés, ocupado leyendo un libro.

—Habla como mujer.

—¿Y cómo sabes la manera en que habla?

—Bueno, escribe como mujer —se corrigió.

—¿De verdad se puede saber eso? —Se metió Sting, arrojándose sobre la cama con la portátil en sus piernas—. Yo pienso que eres estúpido y ya.

Rogue volteó a verlo con ira, luego volvió la atención al computador y, aprovechando que era el líder del grupo, en un impulso totalmente infantil expulsó al jugador abejita de este.

—¡Ey!

Rió al oír la queja de Sting, para luego recibir una almohada en la cabeza.

—¡No me tires mis almohadas! —No tardó en reclamar.

Que estaban en su casa, un mínimo de respeto.

—Rogue, si expulsas a abejita —Rufus aguantó la risa tras decir aquello—, te quedas sin _healer_.

—¡Vete a la mierda Rufus! —reclamó Sting.

Sí, Sting, después de todo Rufus era el responsable de que su personaje tuviese ese nombre. Maldito, ¿en qué momento había conseguido _hakear_ su cuenta?

—Si tanto te molesta el abejita cambialo —resolvió Rufus.

Sting hizo un berrinche, molesto.

—El que tenía antes alguien más lo cogió.

—Y no puedes pensar en uno nuevo, supongo —habló Orga, que trataba de dormir tirado en el sillón.

—Iros a la mierda todos —replicó Sting, más molesto todavía.

Rogue bufó, regresando la mirada a la pantalla tras haber devuelto su almohada a su lugar, para volver a prestarle la debida atención a Ryos, su personaje. Se encontraba en Undercity, la ciudad de los no-muertos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hace poco había notado que Kurogane estaba conectado pero no le apetecía hablar con él, además hace nada había ido a _icc_ y le había ido mal, por lo que tampoco le atraía seguir tratando de juntar equipo.

Todo aquello sin contar que Sting era un imbécil y no tenía ganas de jugar con él (por algo lo había echado del grupo), que Rufus estaba ocupado estudiando para una prueba y que Orga quería dormir.

—Creo que subiré cocina —decidió, hablando en voz alta porque sí, ningún motivo en particular aparte de hacer patente sus planes.

Total, herrería y minería los tenía al máximo, lo mismo con primeros auxilios, le faltaba cocina y pesca. Luego quizás podría ver qué le faltaba explorar del mapa para sacar el logro.

—¿Quieres que la subamos juntos? —inquirió Sting.

—No. —Fue rápido—. Tú apenas eres experto y yo estoy a pocos puntos de ser gran maestro.

—Que desagradable eres.

—Me podría ayudar Rufus, que ya lo tiene al máximo.

Lo tenía al máximo todo. Herbología e inscripción, junto a cocina, pesca y primeros auxilios. Hacía falta que santificara unas pocas cosas y los logros nivel imposible que nadie sacaba en lo que salía la otra expansión. En serio, nadie diría que era el que menos jugaba.

—Estoy ocupado —replicó Rufus, aún con el libro en la mano—, pero ya sabes dónde sacar lo que te falta.

—Ajá.

Orga bostezó, levantándose del sillón en el que estaba solo para tirarse a un lado de Rufus, en otro.

—Pensé que habías acabado tus pruebas —comentó.

Rufus se sonrojó levemente.

—Es examen.

Hubo un asentimiento generalizado.

—¿Qué asignatura no aprobaste a la primera? —cuestionó Sting, sonriendo con algo de burla.

—Cállate, lo estoy aprobando todo —replicó Rufus antes de agregar, bajito—, cuando pase el examen.

—Es fisiopatología, ¿no? —inquirió Orga.

Le sacó un suspiro a Rufus, que le miró unos segundos antes de regresar la atención al libro y decir:

—Sí, ese.

Estaba de espaldas, pero Rogue apostaría su vida a que Orga había sonreído y que Sting ahora estaba tirado boca arriba en su cama, la portátil a un lado.

Abrió el menú de su personaje para ver la parte de cocina, qué era lo que le faltaba hacer para subir la profesión. Eran cerca de las cinco, a las siete salían porque irían con Yukino al cine, que odiaba las películas de terror pero por alguna razón siempre compraba boletos para todas las de cartelera y luego los arrastraba a ellos y a Minerva con ella; aparentemente no le bastaba una persona al lado para pasar el trago, tenían que ser cinco.

En eso pensaba cuando notó que Archienemigo estaba conectado. Conectada, quería decir, era mujer, estaba seguro. Marcó la opción de susurrar y le habló. Fue un escueto «Hola», pero eso tenía que bastar.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Hola, ¿qué quieres?»

Rogue sonrió antes de teclear.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Mi equipo.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Seguirás con lo mismo?»

Aguantó la risa ante la respuesta, que sus amigos seguían detrás de él y no quería llamar la atención, antes de responder.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : No, solo me aburro.»

Esperó unos momentos.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Tu grupo?»

No tardó en responder.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Estudia, duerme y es un incordio.»

Sonrió al ver la respuesta, que incluso siendo un escueto «XD» le resultaba agradable, por alguna razón. Mantuvo la sonrisa al escribir.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Estoy en Undercity, roba-equipos. ¿Tú?»

Esperó otro poco, que apenas fueron segundos.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Rasganorte, vuelo a Dalaran.»

Pensó unos momentos qué responder.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Nos vemos allá? Usaré Hearthstone.»

Tardaron un poco en contestarle.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Claro, estaré frente al banco.»

Sonriendo abrió la mochila principal de su personaje y seleccionó Hearthstone, esperando el tiempo que tardaba en funcionar, sumado a lo que tardaba en cargar el cambio de escenario. Cuando finalmente cargó su no-muerto estaba en Dalaran, dentro de una posada. Salió del lugar y se subió a su montura para luego partir rumbo al banco.

No tardó en ver a Archienemigo, una elfo de sangre, caballero de la muerte igual que él y motivo de que disputaran equipo. No era solo porque el personaje fuera mujer que pensara al usuario del mismo sexo, de verdad escribía como chica, estaba seguro de que lo era.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Hola.»

Saludó nuevamente al llegar, solo que esta vez no a través de susurro, sino sencillamente con el botón de decir.

Archienemigo le respondió enseguida.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Qué hacemos?»

No contuvo sonreír por a saber qué vez al ver que seguía susurrándole, no era un gran detalle, pero aún así reparó en él. Volvió a colocar la opción de susurrar dado eso, que considerando la gente que se reunía fuera del banco tampoco era de extrañar, así era más privado.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Yo planeaba subir cocina, pero no sé si tú lo requieras.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Tengo una misión de cocina que completar.»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Te ayudo.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Ok.»

Aprovechando que ahora estaba solo la invitó a grupo, para que luego ella le compartiera la misión. Total, no tenía problema en pasar tiempo con ella aunque fuera vía internet, más viendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción disposible.

O al menos así era cuando recibió un susurro de Kurogane.

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Oi Ryos»

Torció el gesto antes de susurrarle de vuelta.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Estoy ocupado, Gajeel, así que es no.»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Que pendejo de tu parte»

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario, notando entonces que Archienemigo le hablaba. No tardó en responderle.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Lo siento, un amigo. Vamos.»

Por supuesto, decir aquello no le sacaría a Kurogane de encima.

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Venga Ryos es para cogerle el Tigre Zulian Presto a la animadora»

Se extrañó ante eso, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño antes de enviar un «espera» a Archienemigo, para luego responderle a Gajeel.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Quién?»

No tardó en obtener respuesta, más o menos.

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Ignoralo. Gajeel, no me presentes como animadora.»

Enarcó una ceja, para acabar todavía más confundido con el siguiente mensaje.

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Ignorala acostumbra escribir mediante cuentas ajenas»

De acuerdo, eso era raro.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : En serio, Gajeel, ¿quién?»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : La novia del imbecil de Salamander la tipeja rubia que es amiga de Levy»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Heartfilia?»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Si esa»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Vienes con nosotros a Zul'Gurub?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Ya te dije que estoy ocupado.»

Y tras enviar aquello notó que Archienemigo le había hablado, bastantes veces, en realidad. Se dispuso a contestarle, pero en cuanto comenzó a escribir recordó pronto que le estaba susurrando a Kurogane, por suerte, así que cambió la opción para hablarle a Archienemigo en su lugar.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Lo siento, un amigo me habla y no me deja en paz.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Qué quiere?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Que lo acompañe a Zul'Gurub.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿A por el tigre?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Sí.»

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Y?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Deja que me lo saque de encima.»

Recibió una cara sonriente, detalle que le hizo feliz, antes de volver con Gajeel.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Como decía, Gajeel, estoy ocupado.»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Necesito un _tank_ »

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Mala suerte.»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : No esta el _warrior_?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Duerme.»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Y una mierda no seas bastardo Ryos yo no tengo el equipo»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : No.»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Vamos si quieres Archienemigo viene con nosotros tambien»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Qué?»

« _[Kurogane] susurra_ : Estoy al lado tuyo tarado»

 _La puta que lo parió_ , pensó cuando al mirar la pantalla efectivamente Kurogane estaba a su lado. Encima tuvo el descaro de poner hablar al enviar el siguiente mensaje.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Deja de ser maricon Ryos y ayudame tu tienes equipo»

Se talló los ojos, agotado. Que tipo más insistente y que ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Mira, hijo de puta», le mandó, también en modo hablar porque de todas formas Gajeel también lo había insultado, «si quieres te despierto al _warrior_ pero déjame en paz.»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Oh que dulce de tu parte»

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Vete a la mierda».

Suspiró, molesto y notando que Archienemigo no le había dicho nada. Genial, quizás hasta se había aburrido. ¿De verdad Gajeel no podía buscar a alguien más?

« _[Ryos] dice_ : ¿Con quién más andas?»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : El idiota de Salamandar y LucyHFT»

Rogue frunció el ceño al leer lo de LucyHFT porque, ¿qué mierda de nombre era ese? Esa porquería casi gritaba "NOVATO" por todas partes.

Optó por omitirlo antes de enviar:

« _[Ryos] dice_ : ¿Y no pueden ir los tres y ya?»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : La animadora no hace una mierda yo y Salamander resistimos algo de daño pero ninguno tiene equipo ni es bueno siendo _tank._ »

Claro, dudaba que Heartfilia llevase mucho jugando, así que sería más un estorbo que otra cosa, y tenía claro que Gajeel y Natsu solo eran buenos en _dps_.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Lo siento, pero es no.»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Venga te dije que Archienemigo puede venir»

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿Y para qué quiero ir yo?»

Bueno, al menos Archienemigo había hablado, seguía ahí. Porque ya temía que se hubiera largado y ya.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Ya oíste», envió, afirmando las palabras de ella.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Ok la animadora se queda sin tigre»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : ¡Ey!», reclamó de pronto LucyHFT, que por lo visto también estaba ahí.

Rogue no tardó en inspeccionar su personaje, más que nada por curiosidad. Era una elfo de sangre nivel ochenta, paladín y con un _GS_ excesivamente bajo. Tal como había supuesto era novata, se notaba a leguas que acaba de llegar al nivel máximo, más notando que tenía apenas dos cosas Furius.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿Qué demonios con ese nombre?», preguntó Archienemigo y él tuvo que aguantar la risa.

Apenas lo logró, pero Gajeel no estaba mejor.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Ajajajajaja te dije que era una mierda animadora!»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : ¡No se me ocurrió nada más!», replicó LucyHFT.

—¡Rufus! —llamó en lo que respondía la conversación pendiente.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Que no se te ocurra nada es algo terrible, luego acabas con nombres como abejita.»

Gajeel volvió a mandar una, asumía, estridente risa de su parte antes de hablar.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : JAJAJAJA! Dale un premio de mi parte! Que alguien felicite a ese bastardo!»

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rufus, llegando a su lado.

—Gajeel te acaba de ofrecer un premio.

Rufus miró la pantalla unos momentos antes de sonreír, en lo que Archienemigo mandaba:

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿Todavía es abejita?»

—Genial, esto requiere que me conecte, por tu culpa no voy a estudiar.

—La culpa es de abejita.

Sting chistó desde la cama, sentándose para poder mirarlos a ambos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué planean en mi contra?

—¿Desconfías de esa forma de mí? —le cuestionó Rogue, dejando un momento de lado la conversación en lo que Rufus iba a por su portátil—. Tu mejor amigo.

—¡Justamente por eso, te conozco bastardo! —replicó Sting, levantándose de la cama y yendo hasta él para observar la pantalla—. Genial, se están riendo de mí.

—No solo de ti —se defendió Rogue—, también nos reímos de LucyHFT.

—¿Quién demonios? —cuestionó Orga, aún tirado en el sillón pero con la mirada fija en lo que hacía Rufus.

—Heartfilia —respondió Rogue, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.

Por lo visto Gajeel seguía riéndose y Heartfilia aún traba de defenderse, y Salamander estaba ahí, también. Comprobó que Archienemigo también estaba ahí, hecho que le hizo sonreír.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Entonces, ¿ya te largas?», cuestionó.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Bueno ya los dejo solos 1313»

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿A qué vino eso?», inquirió Archienemigo en lo que Salamander hablaba.

« _[Salamander] dice:_ Oigan no dejen a Lucy sin tigre»

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ No me interesa LucyHFJ o como sea.»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : ¡Es LucyHFT! ¡Y ya dije que no se me ocurrió nada más! ¡Lucy solo estaba tomado!»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Al menos no es abejita», dijo Rufus que sorprendentemente ya había llegado.

Gajeel rió otro poco antes de responder.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Te felicito»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Gracias», le respondió Rufus.

« _[Abejita] dice_ : iros a la mierda», dijo Sting que a saber en qué minuto había aparecido también.

« _[Salamander] dice_ : Hola abejita»

« _[Abejita] dice_ : no me digas asi!»

Fue la inmediata replica de Sting, que bastante tenía con el apodo, en lo que Gajeel volvía a reír.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Oigan, ¿cuántos somos?», cuestionó Archienemigo, provocando que enarcara una ceja.

Contó mentalmente unos momentos.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : 7. ¿No estará Ice con ustedes?»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Lo puedo llamar le digo que el Trovador esta aquí y fijo que viene.»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Aquel comentario no me agrado.»

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Pero con Ice seríamos 8, y admite que te las tiene juradas por motivos ajenos a la lógica universal.»

« _[Salamander] dice_ : Pense que era porque le gano en arena»

El comentario de Natsu, casi como era de esperar, ocasionó otra risa de Gajeel.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Sí, habia sido por eso!»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Fue UNA vez.»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Pero estropeaste su récord de no sé cuantas victorias sin derrotas»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : ¿Y a mí qué me importa?»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : A ti no, a el», comentó Gajeel, a quien esos asuntos le divertían. «Aunque si quieres mi opinión también te felicito por eso.»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Gracias, supongo.»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : Oigan, ¿por qué importa cuántos somos?», cuestionó Heartfilia, y prefería decirle así.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Podríamos ir a Dragonblight, yo tengo semanales.»

Fue la explicación que dio Archienemigo, algo que probablemente todos los demás ya intuían. A fin de cuentas, Heartfilia vendría a ser la única novata del grupo.

« _[Salamander] dice_ : Yo igual faltan dos si contamos a hielitos ya lo llame», dijo Dragneel.

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Orga está al lado mío», aclaró Rufus.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿Quién?»

La pregunta de Archienemigo le hizo finalmente percatarse de que nunca antes habían formado un grupo con ella incluida, por lo que esa costumbre que tenían de tratarse por sus nombres reales debía confundirla un poco.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Blackthunder.»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Pues dile que se conecte.»

Exigió Gajeel, que no parecía prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Archienemigo, o él, preocupado como estaba de completar el grupo.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Esperen, ¿estamos contando a Lucy no sé qué?»

Aunque eso no era muy sencillo de ignorar.

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : ¡Paradle con mi nombre!»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Es cierto quitemos a la animadora»

« _[Salamander] dice_ : No vamos a dejar fuera a Lucy»

Fue el reclamo del mamón de Dragneel.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : ¿Pero y ella qué puede hacer?», cuestionó él.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Es _dps_ pero es novata»

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Se nota.»

« _[Abejita] dice_ : la oviamos y ya», dijo Sting, para luego agregar: «con orga somos 9 y podemos ver sila señorita esta»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Sí! Pero quién sera el _healer_ tu o ella?»

« _[Abejita] dice_ : como quieran»

« _[Blackthunder] dice_ : La prefiero a ella», dijo Orga, que por lo visto no había tardado nada en llegar.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Ya oíste al _tank_ », aprobó Gajeel.

« _[Abejita] dice_ : dale rufus enviale un msj», pidió Sting.

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Todo yo, que poco trabajador eres, abejita.»

« _[Abejita] dice_ : rufus vete a la mierda»

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Yo ya le mande un mensaje, aún no me responde.»

Se decidió por aclarar antes de que Sting o Rufus siguieran con el tema, o bien Gajeel.

« _[Salamander] dice_ : A esperar supongo solo faltaria ella.»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : Aún no captó qué quieren hacer.»

« _[IceShield] dice_ : Ir a Dragonblight, y ya llegué», dijo Fullbuster, que evidentemente ya había llegado.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : A ti te dicen Trovador y llegas al tiro oxox», se burló Gajeel.

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Cállate.»

« _[IceShield] dice_ : Cállate»

Casi quiso reír ante la coordinación que tuvieron Fullbuster y Rufus para enviar eso.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Me niego gehe»

« _[IceShield] dice_ : Te lo advierto, Gajeel»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Obligame»

« _[IceShield] dice_ : ¿Quieres que limpie el piso contigo?»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Estamos en Dalaran, genios.»

« _[TheLady] dice_ : Cuando salgamos se pelean, queridos, ahora no».

Se sorprendió ante el comentario de la señorita, no le había respondido el mensaje por lo que no sabía siquiera si lo había visto, pero dado que estaba ahí era evidente que así era.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Bien, estamos todos. ¿Quién es líder de banda?»

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Kurogane.»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Tsk todo yo»

« _[Salamander] dice_ : Oigan yo quiero serlo!»

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : No somos estúpidos Salamander», replicó Gajeel.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Vale armo la banda en nada mierda debí hacer esta pendejada del comienzo»

« _[TheLady] dice_ : Esperen, ¿quién demonios es Lucy agregue siglas estúpidas?»

« _[LucyHFT] dice_ : ¡No son estúpidas!»

« _[Salamander] dice_ : Es Lucy no podemos dejarla»

« _[TheLady] dice_ : Preferiría a Scarlet, ¿no está?»

« _[IceShield] dice_ : Estudiaba»

« _[TheLady] dice_ : Demonios. Ya vale, será», accedió Minerva. «Rufus, ¿no que tú también tenías que estudiar?»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : Fue.»

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ ¿Vamos o no?»

« _[Blackthunder] dice_ : La señorita está llegando a Dalaran», aclaró Orga.

« _[TheLady] dice_ : Acabo de llegar, estoy en la zona de vuelo, vengan.»

« _[Trovador] dice_ : A sus ordenes, Lady.»

« _[Ryos] dice_ : Ya vamos», aclaró él, subiéndose a su montura.

Orga no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

« _[Kurogane] dice_ : Ustedes si que son rápidos cuando se trata de ella», comentó Gajeel. «Animadora tu no sabes llegar yo te llevo».

Vio como Kurogane sacaba su Meca-Jarly, para luego esperar a que Heartfilia se subiera. Una vez hecho eso partieron todos rumbo a la zona de vuelo, lugar en el que Gajeel quitó la moto y sacó esta vez el Cohete X-53, esperando nuevamente a que Lucy se subiera.

« _[Archienemigo] dice:_ Apresurémonos, que a las siete voy a ver una película», comentó Archienemigo mientras salían de Dalaran.

« _[Ryos] dice_ : No hay problema, nosotros estamos igual.»

Tras enviar aquello miró la hora, las cinco y algo, tenían tiempo para derrotar a los _boss_ antes de las siete, aunque a las seis y media tenían que estar con Yukino afuera del cine. Se alzó de hombros, no le preocupaba en realidad, entre ellos nueve —descontando a Lucy-algo, que mucho no haría— no tendrían que tardar mucho. De cualquier manera, no era primera vez que iban juntos a Dragonblight, ya era común, salvo por el detalle de Archienemigo, que nunca antes había ido con ellos.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de tenerla ahí le hacía bastante feliz.

* * *

 **Es todo por ahora. Espero a Diane le guste.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


	2. II

**Notas:** Siguiente parte, que ya iba siendo hora que subiera, pero volví a clases y no tengo tanto tiempo libre para re-leer y demás. En cualquier caso aquí está, no tiene referencias al juego y por tanto no hay aclaraciones.

Como siempre espero le guste a Diane, y eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **Kiss & WoW.**

 _Parte II._

* * *

—¿Qué te parece Light?

—Ha de estar tomado.

Sting suspiró, secándose el cabello en tanto él terminaba de vestirse. Poco para las seis y aún debían contar el tiempo que tardaban en llegar al cine, mejor era que se apresuraran.

—De verdad, no se me ocurre ni un maldito nombre.

—Pon cualquiera, ¿o acaso en verdad te gusta ser abejita?

El rubio chistó, regresando su mirada al espejo. Rogue no le dijo nada, siguió en lo suyo, colocarse su chaqueta y buscar dónde mierda había dejado la billetera. Rufus y Orga se habían largado, pero el imbécil de Sting no porque había ropa suya —y limpia— en su casa, así que no tenía motivos para perder tiempo regresando a la suya. Rogue se preguntó a raíz de eso por qué demonios su madre le lavaba la ropa al rubio o, mejor aún, por qué esa ropa seguía ahí.

«Siempre se viene a quedar aquí», pensó con molestia, no dudaba que esa sería la respuesta de su progenitora.

—Oye Rogue, ¿me prestas colonia?

—No.

—Ah —dijo Sting, con el frasco ya abierto y derramado sobre su mano—, haber respondido...

—¡Haber preguntando antes, retrasado, no te eches mi colonia y luego me preguntes si te doy!

—Ya, no te enojes. —Trató de calmar los ánimos su compañero, sonriendo.

—Qué horrendo pecado cometí para tener que soportarte.

—Que mal amigo eres.

Rogue rodó los ojos, ignorándolo para seguir buscando su billetera, encontrándola sobre una de sus estanterías, una de las más altas y polvorientas. A saber cómo había llegado ahí.

—Yo estoy listo. ¿Tú?

—Espera, creo que me salió un grano.

Volvió a rodar los ojos ante eso y se dirigió al baño, atravesando el pasillo para ello y reclinándose en la puerta.

—Eres consciente de que el cine está oscuro, ¿verdad?

—Que desagradable eres, te juntas demasiado con Rufus —dijo Sting, mirándose en el espejo y acomodando su cabello unos momentos, rodando ahora él los ojos al oír un suspiro—. Vale, estoy listo —dijo—. ¿Vamos?

—Evidentemente.

Sting bufó antes de salir del baño e ir al cuarto para coger su bolso, dirigiéndose luego ambos a la puerta de entrada. Recién daban las seis y diez, motivo por el que aún no oscurecía del todo y los faroles comenzaban a encender sus luces. Estaban en vísperas de invierno así que la tarde era algo fría y corría un viento otoñal. Sting tuvo un leve escalofrío antes de acomodar bien el cuello de su chaqueta y meter las manos en los bolsillos, volteando hacia su compañero.

—¿Pagas el taxi? —inquirió.

—¿Me has visto cara de millonario, acaso? —refutó Rogue—. Transporte público, como los mortales, Sting.

—Hace un frío del demonio y vamos tarde.

—Fue tu culpa y no vamos tan tarde si apresuras el paso y dejas de caminar como anciano con artritis, no tendríamos que tardar más de quince minutos.

—Y tenemos quince minutos exactos, genio.

—Y son exactos por tu culpa, idiota.

Sting volvió a quejarse mientras bajaban por la calle rumbo a la parada del autobús.

—Espero que pase pronto —comentó, deteniendo su andar bajo el techo del paradero, mirando los autos que pasaban.

—Podrías pagar un taxi.

—Pagalo tú si tanto quieres ir en uno.

Ambos suspiraron con molestia tras esas palabras, manteniéndose luego en silencio por algunos minutos, en espera.

—Ya van a ser las seis con veinte.

—Demonios, Sting, la culpa de todo es tuya así que quedate calladito —pidió Rogue.

El rubio bufó, mirando en la misma dirección que su compañero.

—No pasa.

Rogue rodó los ojos y contó hasta diez, había demasiada gente ahí como para cometer un homicidio así que más le valía calmarse. Volteó hacia Sting, dispuesto a responderle, pero se topó con el rostro sonriente del rubio.

—Ah no, ahí viene.

Regresó la mirada a la calle, notando a lo lejos el vehículo acercarse a la parada.

—Ya era hora —comentó.

El autobús se detuvo y ambos subieron, esperando de pie, ya que todos los asientos estaban ocupados, hasta llegar a la parada en frente del centro comercial, casi diez minutos tarde. Sting bajó corriendo y Rogue tras él, aunque trotando levemente.

—¡Venga, quién es el anciano con artritis ahora!

—¡Es el centro comercial, Sting, no corras como niño!

Eucliffe ignoró su queja e ingresó a paso rápido por las puertas de vidrio, que por poco y no se abren a tiempo, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a la escalera mecánica y subir al segundo piso, donde estaba ubicado el cine, a un lado del área de comida. Justo bajo el arco que dividía ambos sectores estaba Yukino con los demás, Sting llegando primero a ellos, seguido de Rogue con varios segundos de retraso.

—Tarde —reclamó Yukino.

Sting jadeaba, motivo por el que no dijo nada mientras Rogue lo señalaba con una mano.

—Su culpa.

Minerva sonrió levemente.

—Da igual, vamos de una vez —dijo, dando la vuelta hacia el cine.

—Ya, ya —dijo Sting, recuperando el aliento y partiendo junto al grupo—, al menos llegamos.

—Yo quería dejarlos atrás —comentó Rufus.

—Me lo esperaba —dijeron Sting y Rogue a la vez, el primero mirando molesto a su amigo y el segundo rodando los ojos.

Orga rió.

—Oh sí, casi convence a Yukino.

La chica se sonrojó.

—¡No me estaba convenciendo! —se defendió.

Minerva sonrió con más fuerza, avanzando a través de la estancia. Ya tenían los boletos así que solo se detuvieron a comprar palomitas y refrescos, dirigiéndose luego hacia el pasillo donde se hallaban las diversas salas. Yukino era quien tenía los boletos así que ella los entregó en la entrada, luego avanzaron hasta la sala siete, que era la que les indicaron. Ingresaron y Sting no tardó en sentarse en un puesto, llamándolos con la mano para que se sentaran con él. Rogue fue el primero en llegar a su lado, sentándose a su derecha. Yukino pasó frente a ambos para sentarse a la izquierda del rubio, a su lado se sentó Minerva y junto a ella Rufus, el último fue Orga.

—Que nervios —comentó Yukino, dejando su vaso a un lado, en la parte del asiento que servía para ello, pues no era su intención bebérsela toda antes de que empezara la película, como sí parecía estar haciendo Sting, palomitas en la mano.

—¿Alguno quiere? —preguntó, señalando la bolsa a los dos chicos que tenía a un lado.

Habían comprado solo dos palomitas de tamaño grande para compartir, una canasta la tenía él y la otra Orga, aunque dudaba que Rufus o Minerva quisieran, el primero ni siquiera había querido un refresco, así que no dudaba que el mayor se las comería todas. Él estaba obligado a compartir.

—No gracias —respondió Rogue a la vez que Yukino estiraba la mano para coger un puñado.

Minerva suspiró, recostándose en la silla y colocando sus pies en la de enfrente.

—Espero empiece pronto. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las —Rufus sacó su celular del bolsillo, revisando—, seis con cincuenta y dos minutos. Pero no suelen ser exactos, así que en unos quince minutos de seguro empieza.

—Ya oíste, Sting, no te llenes la vejiga antes de tiempo.

—Cállate Rogue —replicó el rubio, con la boca llena de palomitas.

Rodó los ojos al oír la respuesta, paseando con la mirada la sala para ver la gente que había ahí aparte de ellos. No demasiada, la verdad, y por suerte no habían niños, algo esperable tratándose de una película de terror. Miró la hora unos momentos, dos para las siete, en nada debería empezar, aunque Rufus tenía razón en que nunca eran exactos. Eso sin contar que primero venían los molestos videos sobre seguridad y demás, además de la típica publicidad a otras películas. Cuando la cinta finalmente empezó no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ya era hora —comentó, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de Rufus.

Sting tenía la boca llena de palomitas y Yukino moría tanto de la emoción que ninguno tuvo problema con la espera, y a la señorita con Orga les era tan indiferente que tampoco los tenían, solo él y Rufus eran malos esperando.

La historia comenzó como toda película de terror, medianamente calmada, para ir mutando lentamente. Entonces sucedió lo que todos esperaban: Yukino tapándose los ojos.

—Avísenme cuando acabe —rogó.

—Ya acabó.

—No ha acabado, señorita —refutó Rufus.

—Gracias Rufus —dijo la menor, que ya había aprendido a no creerle a Minerva.

Sting sonrió con la escena, comiendo el último puñado de palomitas en tanto Rogue le prestaba absoluta atención a la historia, le encantaban esas películas.

—¿Ya?

—Todavía no, Yukino —aclaró Rufus, contemplando la pantalla sin mucho interés.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Sting en voz baja, estaban en un cine después de todo—. Orga, ¿te quedan palomitas?

—Orga duerme —dijo Rufus.

—No duermo —aclaró Orga, reclinado contra el asiento, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados—. Tomalas.

Minerva estiró el brazo, cogiendo las palomitas y tendiéndoselas a Sting.

—Gracias —dijo este, para seguir comiendo.

Rogue se quejó por el movimiento, pero no dijo nada, siguió mirando la película con calma, esperando al desenlace, aunque no negaba que este era predecible.

—Ya —avisó Rufus, ocasionando que Yukino destapara sus ojos.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo la chica, llevando su mano a su pecho.

Al grupo se le escapó una tenue sonrisa mientras los protagonistas de la cinta se cuestionaban qué hacer en su situación. Rogue rió suavemente y de forma casi imperceptible, estar en un cine era agradable, pero prefería cuando veían películas en la casa de alguno de ellos y podían reír y hacer comentarios abiertamente, sobre todo porque en esa parte Rufus solía decir «es evidente, yo en esa situación voy a por un cuchillo y me defiendo del homicida», obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta de Sting: «Rufus, en esa situación tú serías el homicida». Él y Minerva solían solo comentar que todos en la película eran estúpidos, Orga comentar que el asesino estaba algo falto de ejercicio y Yukino taparse los ojos porque «en verdad da miedo». Claro, nada de eso se podía en un cine, salvo lo de Yukino, lo cual tenía de positivo que Sting se estaba callado y no hacía preguntas cada dos por tres.

Salieron de la película con el final esperado, un sobreviviente y el asesino suelto.

—Bueno, era esperable —dijo Rufus a la salida de los baños, lugar al que Sting corrió acabada la película.

Orga bostezó, señalando las maquinas a la entrada del pasillo.

—Voy por una bebida, ¿te compro agua mineral? —le cuestionó a Rufus.

—No es necesario, la pago yo, te sigo —respondió este.

Rogue los vio alejarse, quedando solo en el pasillo porque Minerva y Yukino también habían ido al baño, aunque la primera solo para acompañar a la segunda. Suspiró y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, esperando. Paseó la mirada unos momentos por el lugar contemplando al grupo de personas a su alrededor; se detuvo ante la vista de un grupo de chicas, pensativo.

 _«¿Qué película?»_

 _«_ _Saw 3D._ _»_

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonto. Imposible. Sin embargo, esa espina se le había quedado clavada porque la coincidencia era rara: la misma película a la misma hora. Pero él no sabía de dónde era ella, ni siquiera su nombre, así que estaba siendo ridículo. La misma película a la misma hora no tiene porqué implicar el mismo espacio geográfico.

Sonrió escuetamente ante eso, sintiéndose realmente tonto por siquiera haberlo pensado, aunque la posibilidad siempre existía. No sabía dónde vivía, pero eso no implicaba irremediablemente que viviese al otro lado del océano, bien podía ser la casa de al lado u otro sector de la misma ciudad, quién decía que no era posible. Solo sería sí o no de preguntarle, pero nunca le había preguntado.

—Siento tardar —dijo Yukino, llegando a su lado junto a Minerva y sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Y los otros?

Levantó una de sus manos para señalar al par a un lado de las maquinas, antes de hablar.

—Sting fue al baño —completó, indicando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada a los baños masculinos.

Yukino regresó la mirada del comienzo del pasillo a él, sonriendo.

—Ya veo.

Minerva bostezó, estirando los brazos.

—O sea, esperamos a Sting y nos marchamos.

Rogue asintió al tiempo que Orga y Rufus volvían a su lado, cosa que hacía más patente el hecho de que solo faltaba Sting, que tenía la sorprendente habilidad de ser hombre y tardar en el baño más que su madre arreglándose por las mañanas.

Una vez Eucliffe salió, y ya era hora, se encaminaron todos al estacionamiento para subirse al auto de Orga, que tenía solo cinco asientos, hecho que Sting siempre hacía patente. Ni que fuera a salir un sexto asiento porque se quejara.

—Tu novio te lleva —dijo Orga.

—Yo no lo voy a llevar —se quejó Rogue.

Minerva sonrió, cogiendo a Sting por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, pequeño, tía Minerva te carga.

—Nadie me va a llevar. —reclamó Eucliffe.

—Bien, ve caminando —resolvió Orga.

—No es justo —alegó Sting—, siempre salgo perdiendo.

—La señorita ha ofrecido llevarte y dices eso, que mal agradecido eres —dijo Rufus, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—Es cierto, ya no te llevo.

—¡Señorita! —se quejo el rubio, en lo que Rogue rodaba los ojos y tomaba asiento atrás de Rufus, a un lado de la puerta.

—Yo te llevo, Sting.

—¡Yo no quiero que me lleven, Yukino!

—Te voy a tirar al maletero si no te callas —dijo Orga.

—Vale, yo llevo a Yukino —resolvió Minerva al fin, cansada—. Anda Sting, ve, siéntate al medio como los niños pequeños.

—Siento que sigo perdiendo.

—Cállate y sube, maldita sea.

Sting refunfuñó pero no le dijo nada a Orga, subiendo al auto seguido de Minerva, que estiro los brazos.

—Ven, Yukino —llamó suavizando el tono de su voz.

—Señorita, hace que esto sea vergonzoso.

—Por eso yo no quería que me llevara.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en que te callarías —replicó Orga, encendiendo el auto al tiempo que Yukino entraba al vehículo.

—Cállate y sube implica que me calle y luego me suba, no tengo que estar...

—Sting —llamó Minerva, ya con Yukino sobre sus piernas—, cállate.

El susodicho frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en el asiento a la vez que el auto partía. Rogue rió levemente ante eso para luego mirar por la ventana, algo abstraído.

Como siempre Minerva fue la primera en bajarse, ya que era quien vivía más cerca del centro. Le siguió Yukino, Sting, por suerte, y finalmente él.

Ingresó a su casa tras despedirse, encendiendo las luces pues sus padres aún no llegaban, y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue encender el computador, para luego arrojar su bolso sobre la cama y sacarse la chaqueta, colocando su contraseña para poder ingresar a su sesión y sentándose frente al escritorio. Le carcomían el cerebro dos preguntas fundamentales y debía, necesitaba, hacerlas.

Contempló su escritorio y espero unos momentos a que cargaran todos sus programas, para luego oprimir el símbolo de una _W_ sobre un círculo en su barra de herramientas. Su usuario ya estaba ingresado, por lo que solo debía colocar su contraseña para pronto tener frente a sí a Ryos de vuelta en Dalaran. Fue a su pestaña para ver su lista de amigos conectados, lamentando el hecho de que el nombre de Archienemigo no fuera acompañado por un círculo verde. Estaba desconectada, perfecto.

Se reclinó en la silla y se preguntó solo medio segundo qué estaba haciendo —vale, se conocían desde hace más de un año virtualmente hablando, pero no contaba en verdad por el hecho de ser a través de una pantalla— cuando notó que el círculo, anteriormente gris, cambiaba a verde. Adquirió su posición anterior y puso la opción de susurrar, notando algo parecido a un nudo en el estómago.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?»

Tardaron unos momentos en responderle.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Bien, me acabo de conectar.» Se vio tentado a reír, eso claramente lo sabía. «¿Qué haces?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Nada. También me acabo de conectar.»

Pensó unos momentos sus siguientes palabras, pero no le nacía nada.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Ya veo.»

Ante esa respuesta esperó unos momentos por si recibía algo más, pero nada. Movió los dedos sobre el teclado, algo inseguro, antes de teclear.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Cómo te llamas?»

Vale, quizás era demasiado directo pero no le nacía una forma de llegar a ello que no fuera ir directo al punto.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Disculpa?»

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Es que», buscó las palabras indicadas, «me ha entrado la curiosidad, no sé cómo te llamas y quiero saberlo».

Se quedó mirando la pantalla largos momentos, en espera de una respuesta.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Cómo te llamas tú?»

Se le escapó una sonrisa ante eso, vaya que era desconfiada. Sin embargo, entendía el punto de querer primero que el otro se expusiera a hacerlo ella primero, más tomando en cuenta lo peligroso que era ir diciendo esas cosas a la ligera.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Rogue», respondió, total no tenía problemas con decir su nombre.

Esperó unos momentos una respuesta por parte del jugador ajeno, dado que ya había dicho su nombre tendría que obtener una respuesta, ¿no? Así que aguardó por ello.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Kagura.»

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó inconscientemente.

Era mujer, fin de la historia. Rogue Cheney tenía y siempre tuvo razón, era imposible que fuera hombre, era evidente.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : Ya veo. Un gusto, Kagura.»

Envió, por enviar algo, por alguna razón dichoso de felicidad. No le iba a preguntar de dónde era porque eso, a su parecer, sería demasiado. Bastaba con el nombre de momento, pero tampoco hizo falta.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ ¿Y de dónde eres?»

Enarcó una ceja al leer la pregunta, antes de responder.

« _[Ryos] susurra_ : ¿Por?»

Vale, no es que no quisiese decirle y saber por consecuente de dónde era ella, pero le había dado curiosidad que hiciese esa pregunta, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

« _[Archienemigo] susurra:_ Bueno, fuimos a ver la misma película a la misma hora, ¿no? Puede ser coincidencia pero da curiosidad, tú entiendes».

Vale, quizás sí le había leído el pensamiento. Se revolvió el cabello, nervioso y meditando el asunto, antes de acomodarse en la silla y posar las manos sobre el teclado, levemente inseguro.

No es como si fuera a saltar un psicópata por su ventana al decir en qué ciudad vivía, su ciudad tenía muchas calles y él no era tan paranoico, pero le daba una especie de nervio que las coincidencias acabasen por existir. Aunque aquello no tenía importancia, tampoco es como si fuese un gran paso, no es como si casualmente fuesen a ser de la misma ciudad y quedasen en juntarse, eso sería... demasiado ideal, ¿no?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. III

**Notas:** Esto lo iba a subir el sábado pasado, pero tuve un fin de semana y una semana muy movida, por eso no pude re-leerlo y publicar hasta hoy, pido perdón por la demora (que dado lo que suele ser en mí, no ha sido casi nada). En fin, como siempre espero le guste a Diane y lo disfrute.

 **.**

* * *

 **Kiss & WoW.**

 _Parte III._

* * *

—Oye Rufus —llamó una vez sintió cómo contestaban al otro lado de la línea, arrojado de espaldas sobre su cama y oyendo a sus padres conversar (discutir) en el piso de abajo.

«¿Qué?»

Con la mano con la que no sostenía el teléfono se revolvió el cabello antes de hablar, dando vuelta en la cama para quedar de lado, mirando la pared en lugar del techo.

—Si pudieses conocer personalmente a alguien que conociste por internet —comenzó—, ¿irías?

Esperó unos momentos a que le respondieran.

«¿A qué pobre e inocente niño has engañado?»

—¡Oye! —reclamó enseguida, sentándose de golpe—. ¿Me estás tratando de psicópata?

«Tal vez.» Frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. «¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Conocerás a tu amor platónico Archienemigo?»

¿Ese imbécil tenía alguna especie de sexto sentido para haber acertado?

—Tal vez —repitió, suspirando—. Bueno, por algo te estoy preguntando.

«Espera, ¿de verdad?, ¿quedaron en verse?»

—Eh... sí —dijo, mirando unos momentos la puerta por miedo a que alguno de sus padres interrumpiera—. Es de la ciudad así que sí. Digo, nada lo impide, ¿no?

«Lo dudo, si alguien fuera a ser el psicópata en esa ecuación serías tú, así que ve tranquilo.»

—Estoy comenzando a preguntarme para qué te llame.

«Si no lo sabes tú.»

—¿No podrías darme un consejo verdadero?

«Ves mucho CSI.» Rogue frunció el ceño una vez más ante eso. «Venga, los pedófilos no juegan juegos en línea, andan por Facebook, lugares donde hayan fotos y demás.»

—Eso no me hace sentir menos nervioso.

«¿Dónde quedaron?»

—En el centro, en la plaza central.

«¡Tarán! Miles de testigos, solo evita que te lleve a un lugar cerrado.»

—Siento que solo te estás riendo de mí.

« _Touché_. Verás, lo que sucede es que dudo mucho que le tengas miedo a un psicópata.»

—No estoy muy seguro de qué estás tratando de decir.

«Al final era chica, ¿no?»

Hubo un instante, relativamente amplio, de silencio.

—Bastardo.

«Mi bola de cristal lo predijo; vas a juntarte con una chica y estás nervioso.»

—Aún puede ser un psicópata.

«¿Y se tomó un año para acecharte? Ni que tuvieran tanto tiempo libre.»

—A algunos les gusta tomarse su tiempo.

«Entonces no te matará a la primera. Esperará a que bajes la guardia, quizás hasta espere a que tengan un momento íntimo o a que realices alguna acción en particular que le funcione de detonante.»

—Tampoco voy a juntarme contigo —se burló.

«Yo no te pediría una cita.»

—¿Pero sí matarías a alguien?

Silencio.

«De acuerdo, dejo de molestarte» dijo Rufus, «que poca paciencia.»

—Cállate. Además todo eso suena a que te he desenmascarado.

«Deja el tema, ¿quieres? No soy un maldito psicópata, pedófilo.»

—Vale, asesino serial —se corrigió—. ¿Algo importante que tengas para decirme?

«Pedir matrimonio en la primera cita queda apresurado.»

—Vale ya, dejo el tema del psicópata. ¿Un consejo verdadero?

«¿Qué estás esperando que te diga? No le has dicho la dirección de tu casa ni has aceptado subirte a su auto. En cualquier caso podrías con un psicópata.»

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú crees?

«Ve con cuidado, podría estar armada.»

—Llevaré la navaja de papá.

«No es mala opción, solo no la apuñales en la primera cita.»

—¿Hemos vuelto a la idea de que yo soy el psicópata?

«Si van ambos armados se llama defensa personal.»

—Es un buen punto —razonó, quedándose callado unos momentos tras eso—. Entonces... ¿voy?

«Ya dijiste que ibas, ¿no? Psicópata o no está feo dejar plantadas a las personas.» Enarcó una ceja ante eso unos momentos. «Llega tarde.»

—¿Eso no también está feo?

«Mejor tarde que nunca. Estudia el terreno.»

—¿Ahora soy un comando?

«Oye, de verdad no la conoces.»

—No me estás haciendo sentir tranquilo.

«Llega tarde y estudia a la gente presente, no le des información de más y no aceptes acompañarla a algún lugar solitario.»

—Sí señor. —Y solo porque no lo veían no hizo el típico saludo militar, aunque mantuvo el tono.

«También ten el celular a mano.»

—Ya, no voy a morirme.

«Eso no lo sabes. Igual, psicópata o chica estás acabado de todas formas.»

—Tu fe en mí es conmovedora.

«En el caso de ser chica y no psicópata trata de ser amable y normal, tú sabes, sonreír y demás gestos humanos.»

—Me agradan más tus consejos de defensa personal.

«No te di consejos de defensa personal, solo te dije que estés alerta. Defensa personal sería decirte que apuntes el cuchillo a la traquea.»

—Anotado.

«De ser chica tampoco puedes apuñalarla con tu otra cuchilla.»

—No soy un depravado sexual, ¿y quién se acuesta con alguien en la primera cita?

«Tú lo has dicho, un depravado sexual.»

—Muy gracioso. Vale, tendré cuidado.

«¿Qué quiere decir eso, que vas a cortar?» le preguntaron. «Me vendría estupendo, porque no me he enterado de la mitad de lo que está pasando.»

—¿Pasando dónde?

«El discurso del rey.»

—¿Te he interrumpido la película?

«No te preocupes, ya he visto esta parte, lo que pasa es que nunca antes había podido cogerla del comienzo.»

—Ya veo. ¿Ahora pudiste?

«Por suerte sí.»

—Me alegra. En fin, te dejo. Nos vemos.

«Ojala no en una bolsa de basura.»

—¿Te han dicho que a veces eres macabro?

«Nos vemos, Rogue, suerte en tu cita.»

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y cortó la llamada, mirando el celular unos momentos.

—No es una cita —alegó a la nada.

No era, ¿cierto? O sea, habían quedado en juntarse y la definición de la palabra cita era amplia, pero no era una cita romántica ni nada parecido, él y Archienemigo, quería decir, Kagura, solo eran amigos.

Suspiró y se arrojó de espaldas a la cama, pensativo. Tampoco es que hubiesen quedado para el día siguiente, quién queda para un miércoles, pero nunca antes el viernes le había parecido tan próximo y ciertamente estaba algo nervioso. Tres días, podía hablar con ella a través del juego en ese lapsus, no era nada del otro mundo, ¿no?

Por supuesto, nada del otro mundo, se verían cara a cara pero eso no tenía porqué cambiar algo. Suspiró una última vez y dejó su celular sobre la mesa de noche, para luego levantarse y sacar su pijama, que estaba doblado bajo la almohada. Lo mejor por el momento sería dormir.

Nunca antes el viernes lo había sentido tan cercano.

Suspiró con nervio cuando se acomodó por a saber qué vez el cabello frente al espejo, incómodo y con las palabras de Sting en su cabeza.

 _«Si tu madre llama le diré que estás conmigo en los videojuegos.»_

Todo perfecto, estaba con buen tiempo para llegar al lugar de encuentro, que había confirmado con Kagura esa misma mañana a través del juego, junto con intercambiar una corta descripción de sí mismos para poder reconocerse. Suspiró otra vez antes de salir del baño rumbo a su cuarto, para tomar sus cosas y marcharse escaleras abajo.

—¿Ya te vas, Rogue? —oyó que le preguntó su progenitora desde el salón.

—¡Sí!

—Dale saludos a Sting de mi parte.

—Sí —dijo rodando los ojos, suerte que ella no lo vio.

Salió de su casa y caminó rumbo a la estación del autobús, para poder dirigirse al centro. Se frotó las manos con algo de nervio y algo de frío cuando subió al vehículo, pagando su pasaje y sentándose en uno de los últimos asientos, a un lado de la ventana. Se acomodó y miró a través del vidrio las calles pasar, con las manos en los bolsillos y su celular en uno de estos.

Llegó a la parada en el cruce de la avenida principal con una de las calles más transitadas del sector y se bajó, caminando a través de la acera las varias cuadras que lo separaban de la plaza central, mirando unos momentos su celular para asegurarse que no iba tarde. No lo hacía, así que continuó a paso calmo hasta su lugar de destino.

La plaza central era amplia, adornada por una gran fuente en el centro y con varias bancas alrededor de esta, además de estar rodeada por un pequeño parque. Miró a un lado y otro en busca de alguien que coincidiera con la descripción dada, o al menos que estuviera solo o pareciera en busca de alguien más, justo como él. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó la hora un segundo, eran las dos con ocho minutos cuando una persona se detuvo frente a él, obligándolo a alzar la mirada.

Era una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, más o menos de su estatura que vestía una camisa blanca con una falda negra. Enarcó una ceja al verla, centrando inevitablemente la atención en el lazo que llevaba en el cabello.

—Eh —carraspeó ella en tanto lo miraba de arriba a abajo—. ¿Eres Ryos? —Rogue bajó la mirada a ella, extrañado—. Quiero decir... —se corrigió la chica y él estuvo seguro de que iba a decir su nombre—, ¿Rogue?

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Kagura, ¿no?

La chica pareció relajarse con eso, de seguro temía haber hecho el ridículo con un desconocido.

—Sí, gusto en conocerte —le tendió la mano, en un gesto que le pareció excesivamente formal.

Aun así cogió la mano ajena con una de las suyas y la estrechó, en un saludo que en serio le parecía demasiado estirado. Se soltaron y ella se cruzó de brazos mientras él metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Entonces —comenzó, no muy seguro de qué decir—, ¿te costó mucho llegar?

—No —respondió Kagura—, solo tuve que tomar el metro.

—Yo llegué en el autobús —señaló hacia atrás, más o menos hacia donde estaba la parada del mismo.

Kagura sonrió levemente y se sentó a la orilla de la fuente.

—Ya veo —dijo—. ¿Y qué haces? —inquirió—. Digo, ¿estudias o algo?

Rogue asintió, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Letras —aclaró—. ¿Tú?

Ella parpadeó al oírlo, por lo visto incómoda con algo antes de voltear la mirada.

—Letras —repitió—, ¿en la universidad?

Ante eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, receloso de esa actitud.

—Sí, segundo año —aclaró—. ¿Por qué?

—No, nada, solo me dio curiosidad —dijo Kagura mirándolo—. Es que te ves... joven.

—Me lo han dicho antes —comentó—. ¿Tú qué estudias?

—Pues —dijo Kagura, volviendo a desviar la mirada—, me gradúo este año.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te gradúas de...?

—El instituto —aclaró ella— salgo este año, luego estudiaré actuación —contó.

Rogue se quedo callado, oyendo una voz en su cabeza, horriblemente parecida a la de Rufus, repitiendo «¿a qué pobre e inocente niño has engañado, pederasta?»

—Ya veo —dijo, paseando la mirada por ella—. Pensé que serías mayor —comentó.

—He cumplido los dieciocho si es lo que te estás preguntando —dijo Kagura, regresando la mirada a él—, aunque hace dos semanas —murmuró.

—No me refería a eso, solo pensé que... bueno, que también serías universitaria —dijo, luego consideró unos instante qué decir a continuación dada la situación—. Yo cumplo los veintiuno el mes que viene.

—Ah, ya veo —articuló Kagura, algo incómoda—. ¿Y lo vas a celebrar?

—Por supuesto, así Sting se acuerda —dijo—, de otra forma olvida la fecha.

—¿Quién?

—Abejita —aclaró.

—Claro, ustedes se conocen en realidad, ¿no?

—Todo mi grupo —dijo Rogue.

—Oh —musitó Kagura—. Bueno, supongo que era esperable, se tratan con mucha familiaridad. ¿Estudian juntos?

—Misma universidad, pero no misma carrera.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, bastante largo en realidad. Ambos desviaron la mirada, Rogue sin tener idea de cómo continuar la conversación. Pensaría algo tonto como _qué harían sus compañeros a continuación_ de poder decidirse sobre cuál de todos sería peor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó Kagura de pronto, mirando a su alrededor.

—Supongo que sí —dijo él—. ¿Qué te gusta beber?

—Un jugo estaría bien, tú si quieres bebes algo con alcohol.

—No te preocupes, no suelo beber muy seguido —aclaró, sonriendo levemente.

Volvieron la atención hacia él antes de que, tras una serie de miradas algo inseguras, ambos se levantaran.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —cuestionó.

Kagura se alzó de hombros.

—Cualquier lugar está bien.

Hizo un esbozo de sonrisa, algo incómodo, antes de ponerse en marcha. Lo bueno del centro es que habían varios locales comerciales, así que encontrar uno para comer y beber algo no era una labor demasiado complicada. Él pidió de piña, ella de mango. Jugueteó con la bombilla unos momentos ante el hecho de que no sabía cómo retomar la conversación, si al final eso de que hablar cara a cara y hablar por la internet eran cosas radicalmente diferentes iba a ser cierto.

—Algo que te guste hacer —cuestionó, mirando su vaso—, a parte de jugar en línea, claro.

Kagura alzó la mirada hacia él, cosa que Rogue no notó pues mantenía la vista fija en el jugo de piña.

—Práctico kendo —respondió, captando entonces su atención—, también me gusta el cine de terror, las actividades al aire libre y las ranas.

Rogue enarcó una ceja.

—¿La ranas?

—Son bonitas —dijo Kagura, bajando levemente la mirada—. ¿A ti te gusta algún animal? —le preguntó, volviendo a verlo.

Lo pensó un poco.

—Los gatos —contestó.

—Que curioso, tengo una amiga que es fanática de ellos.

—Bueno, fanático no soy, pero tengo un gato y me gustan —bebió un poco de jugo antes de seguir—. ¿Tú tienes mascotas?

—No, ninguna, a mis padres no les gustan los animales.

—Entiendo.

—Supongo que a los tuyos no les importa.

—No mientras lo cuide y no se suba a los sillones.

Kagura enarcó una ceja.

—¿No lo hace?

—Oh no, claro que se sube a los sillones —aclaró, sonriendo levemente—, pero no lo hace tan seguido así que mi madre lo pasa por alto.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un instante de silencio, solo que ya no era realmente incómodo por lo que ninguno sintió verdadera necesidad de romperlo, al menos por el momento. Lo cual era bueno, demasiados silencios incómodos por ese día.

Rogue pagó y salieron del local, hablando de vez en cuando sobre cosas triviales, aunque tampoco es que se conociesen tanto como para hablar de algo más. Sin embargo, conociéndose ya a través de la red tampoco podía ser tan difícil que pudiesen congeniar fuera de ella, ¿no? Al menos así lo sentía Rogue de regreso en el autobús, del cual se bajó una vez llegó a la parada frente a los videojuegos, cuatro antes de la que le servía para regresar a casa. Pese a la hora, siete y algo de la tarde, no dudaba que Sting seguía ahí perdiendo su tiempo; y tampoco se equivocó al hallarlo jugando al _Resident Evil_ con una de las maquinas del lugar.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —le preguntó el rubio sin mirarlo, ocupado como estaba en disparar con la pistola de plástico de la maquina.

Tampoco es que necesitase hacerlo, era perfectamente consciente de quien estaba de pie a su lado.

—Bien —dijo Rogue, apoyándose levemente en la maquina—. ¿A ti?

—Mal —respondió Sting—, Rufus me ganó en el _Marvel vs. Capcom_ y Orga en el hockey de mesa, pero logré ganar en el _Gran Turismo_.

—¿Ellos?

—Rufus tenía que hacer un informe, así que se fue temprano, Orga lo acompañó. Yo no tengo nada que hacer así que sigo aquí.

—Eso lo veo.

—¿Qué hiciste en tu cita?

Aquello le incómodo levemente, la forma en que sabía sus amigos usaban el término «cita».

—Bien —repitió, ganándose una leve mirada—. Sencillamente paseamos por ahí y hablamos.

—Suena interesante.

—Es mejor que estar matando zombies como un pobre diablo.

Sting hizo una mueca, una especie de sonrisa, al oírlo.

—Supongo —dijo—. ¿Quieres jugar? Me quedan fichas.

Rogue enarcó una ceja, antes de sonreír.

—Vale, así no habrá sido del todo mentira lo que le dijiste a mi madre.

—Me llamo unas trece veces —comentó Sting, permitiendo que lo mataran en tanto le daba espacio a Rogue y buscaba las fichas en su bolsillo—. Yo izquierda y tú derecha, yo evito que me mates y tú evitas que me maten.

—Evidente, ni tenías que decirlo.

Hubo unas cuantas sonrisas compartidas antes de que Sting se agachara para insertar las fichas en la maquina. De todas formas no era primera vez que se pasaba el día en los videojuegos con Sting, así que no era raro si volvía tarde a su casa por lo mismo.

Y como ya había dicho, así la mentira era solo una media mentira y no una mentira completa.

Cercano a las diez estuvo de vuelta en su casa, estaba algo cansado, motivo de que no encendiera la computadora (total se había pasado bastante tiempo en los videojuegos con Sting, no le urgía encenderla) y en lugar de ello se cambiara para acostarse y dormir. Había sido un buen viernes, así que tampoco tenía problemas en acabarlo temprano.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila, aunque se sentía un poco más ansioso de lo normal por encender el computador e ingresar a su cuenta. Pese a ello desayunó y almorzó en calma, no le gustaba conectarse por las mañanas, nunca había nadie de todas formas. Lo hizo recién a las cuatro y media de la tarde, esperando encontrar a Archienemigo conectada.

No buscaba que algo hubiese cambiado particularmente, más bien presentía la necesidad de comprobar que todo estaba igual en cierta manera, como anhelando que el lazo que solían compartir siguiera ahí. Seguir conversando diariamente y perdiendo equipo a causa de ella era algo que quería mantener como estaba, independiente de que la idea de volver a quedar cara a cara no le molestase en lo absoluto. Claro, se había conectado solo para conversar, pedirle una salida cuando el día anterior habían salido quedaría muy... desesperado, o al menos eso diría Minerva, que era mejor si se esperaba al menos unas semanas. Rogue no era un experto precisamente en esos asuntos y por eso la ayuda externa no le venía mal, menos si era de su amiga que ya tenía experiencia en el tema. Al menos, dado que Archienemigo no estaba conectada para su disgusto, podía hablar con ella unos momentos.

Si Rogue se detenía a pensarlo, aunque no solía hacerlo, Archienemigo —o Kagura— en el último tiempo había pasado a ser uno de los pilares fundamentales de su vida, al mismo nivel que sus amigos y el imbécil de Gajeel, con quienes más tiempo pasaba. Por supuesto, se conocían solo a través de la red así que no contaba del todo, aunque dado que eso ya no era así podía decir abiertamente que era su amiga, ¿no?

* * *

 **Ocho mil y pico palabras para que recién vengan a conocerse, i know (?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos. Bye's.**


	4. IV

**Notas:** Esto lo iba a subir hace no sé cuánto pero tuve varios problemas de tiempo, me tocaron semanas difíciles en la universidad y no pude dedicarme bien a mis proyectos. Lamento la demora. Considerando como viene el resto del mes es probable que para el siguiente también demore, así que disculpas adelantadas por eso. (Igual no he tardado nada para lo usual en mí). Finalmente espero le guste a Diane y eso (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **Kiss & WoW.**

 _Parte IV._

* * *

Kagura ajustó con un rápido movimiento de sus manos la cinta que portaba en el cabello, era simple y de color blanco, pero tampoco anhelaba que fuera muy vistosa. Tras ello se miró una vez más en el espejo, esperando que su imagen fuera presentable. Pasada su sexta mirada a través de su cuerpo escuchó una risa a sus espaldas.

—Tienes suerte —comentó Milliana, ocasionando que volteara hacia ella y la contemplara con algo de molestia.

—Ya he dicho que no es una cita.

—No por eso —se defendió la chica—. ¿Él tiene un gato, no?

Se sorprendió, aunque no debería, era esperable.

—Sí, se llama Frosch.

—¡Y tú lo vas a conocer! —fantaseó Milliana, arrojándose sobre la cama con emoción—. ¡Ha de ser adorable, realmente adorable! —exclamó, rodando por el colchón ante la ternura que le provocaba la sola imagen mental del pequeño gato—. No puedo imaginar lo lindo que ha de ser, ¿no crees?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga Kagura solo se alzó de hombros con una leve indiferencia.

—Tiene un lindo nombre —comentó sin mucho interés.

Ella no era una obsesionada de los gatos, después de todo.

—Tienes tanta suerte —repitió su compañera, alegre—, es que encima irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un universitario, uno que tiene un gatito, realmente eres afortunada.

Ahora sí estaba segura de que el tema iba para donde no quería que fuera.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó, aproximándose a su cama para coger su chaqueta y estirarla con una sacudida.

—Conocerás a sus padres, a sus amigos —relató Milliana con picardía—, casi están formalizando la relación.

—No estamos saliendo —aclaró, cansada de repetirlo.

Es que en ese último tiempo tenía que repetirlo mucho, sobre todo desde que sus amigas se enteraron de que se había conocido con un chico a través de su juego en línea y ahora iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños, vivían desde entonces con la idea de que tenía novio por más que ella lo desmintiera. Era agotador tener que repetir una y otra vez que no lo era, más cuando como toda respuesta solían reírse y decir que «se había puesto nerviosa», acusación por lo demás bastante falsa.

Maldita sea, eso cansaba.

—Todavía —dijo Milliana sin prestar atención a su rostro molesto, sacándola de sus pensamientos sobre lo mucho que detestaba el día en que se le ocurrió decirles sobre Rogue—. Lo bueno es que ya conoces a sus amigos, ¿no? Te será fácil adaptarte.

La miró seria unos momentos, pero al final no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y se colocó su chaqueta, buscando aparentar indiferencia.

—Algo —dijo—, he hablado con ellos un poco y me sé sus nombres, pero nunca los he visto.

Al único que conocía personalmente era a Rogue, después de todo, los otros seguían siendo jugadores con los que hablaba a través de internet y tampoco es como si hablaran mucho.

Milliana se sentó en la cama tras su respuesta, sonriendo y sin quitar su expresión ilusionada.

—Pero no son completos extraños —comentó, animada—, al menos algo han conversado, algo se conocen.

Kagura suspiró antes de regresar la mirada a su amiga, realmente cansada del tema.

—¿Me vas a acompañar? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, para algo estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Entonces deja de tocar el tema de una vez —reclamó Kagura—, y ya ponte tu abrigo para ir saliendo.

—¿Estás apurada? —Mikazuchi rodó los ojos, sacándole una risa a Milliana—. Vale, ya voy.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y cogió el largo saco que le pertenecía, depositado sobre la cama, antes de seguir a su amiga rumbo a la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que se lo colocaba, puesto que los días empezaban a ser fríos.

—¿Y qué vas a comprar? —preguntó Milliana una vez ambas estuvieron en el pasillo rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

Kagura la miró un momento antes de desviar la mirada a cualquier otro punto, incómoda.

—No tengo idea —respondió con sinceridad, porque aún no pensaba en qué regalarle a Rogue.

Era primera vez que le compraría un regalo a un chico, ¿qué se supone debía darle?

—Bueno —dijo Milliana, pensativa—, ¿qué le gusta?

Esa pregunta era tan típica que Kagura suspiró en cuanto la oyó, antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle, saliendo de su casa junto a su amiga para proceder a cerrar tras de sí.

—No sé —dijo de forma escueta, rumbo a la estación que había a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar para trasladarse al centro.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber? —se quejo su acompañante—. Hablan mucho, algo tiene que haber dicho sobre las cosas que le gustan.

Mikazuchi frunció el ceño unos instantes ante el comentario, para luego relajar la expresión, levemente incordiada. Que sí, que hablaban mucho, pero no solía detenerse a preguntarle qué cosas le gustaban.

—No sé —repitió, avanzando por la calle—, ¿qué se supone le gusta a los chicos?

Milliana enarcó una ceja al oírla, ambas caminando a través de la acera, lado a lado, rodeadas por las casas de la villa donde vivía Mikazuchi.

—¿El fútbol? —Kagura negó—. ¿Los autos? —Otra negación—. ¿Carreras? ¿Películas? ¿Dinero? ¿Salsa picante?

—Le gustaban las de terror —interrumpió.

Y por medio segundo por la mente de Milliana pasó la idea de _salsa picante de terror_ , algo así como un tarro de salsa picante con alas y dientes de murciélago. El segundo siguiente lo dedicó a criticar lo estúpido de la idea.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó una vez dejó de hacer mezclas raras en su cabeza.

—Películas —aclaró Kagura—, ahora que lo dices le gustaban las películas y los libros de terror.

Su amiga sonrió al oír eso.

—Vale, entonces por ahí —dijo—. ¿Qué libros ha leído?

—No sé.

Adiós a la sonrisa.

—Eso no ayuda —se quejó Milliana—, así podrías acabar por regalarle algo que ya leyó.

Bajaron la escalera que daba al metro, con ambas meditando el hipotético regalo. Kagura debía admitir que Milliana no era demasiada ayuda en esos temas, sabía tanto de chicos como ella, pero Arania estaba ocupada ese día y no podía acompañarla, motivo por el que no le quedo más que invitar a Milliana dado que no quería ir sola a comprar el regalo.

El centro comercial estaba rebosado de gente aquel día, algo esperable siendo un sábado al mediodía. Algunas tiendas estaban más repletas que otras, por supuesto, sobre todo las de ropa y comestibles, pero Kagura nunca había sido muy adepta a comprar ropa así que dudaba detenerse en alguna, menos que menos para comprarle ropa a un chico. Por lo demás librería solo había una en todo el lugar. Había pensado también en videojuegos, pero no era consciente de si Rogue tenía alguna consola y cuál en el hipotético caso, o qué tipo de videojuegos le gustaban, siquiera si le gustaba alguno aparte del _World of Warcraft_.

Demonios, no se le ocurría nada por mucho que pensaba.

Avanzó por los pasillos del lugar levemente incómoda y hasta un tanto nerviosa, mirando las tiendas a sus lados, meditando un asunto que para ella era primordial. Quedaría mal si llegaba con un mal regalo, o al menos así lo sentía ella, se moriría de vergüenza si su regalo resultaba ser inapropiado, por ello que quisiera conseguir algo que le pudiese gustarle a Rogue, pero sus neuronas no colaboraban.

—Ya sé —dijo de pronto Milliana, captando su atención—, un peluche.

Kagura frunció el ceño ante esa idea, que a saber de dónde había sacado su amiga.

—No voy a regalarle un peluche a un chico —reclamó, regresando la atención a las vitrinas—, creo que el libro es mi mejor opción.

—¿Y cuál será?

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en tanto lo pensaba.

—No sé.

Milliana torció el gesto, esperando esa respuesta pero sin desearla en lo absoluto.

—¿Tienes idea de las veces que has dicho eso? —le inquirió.

Kagura se enderezó al oírla, avergonzada pero tratando de ocultarlo con la postura.

—No suelo leer —se excusó, caminando rumbo a las escalera, pues la librería estaba en el segundo piso y ellas en el primero.

Su compañera la siguió en silencio unos momentos, al menos hasta que estuvieron en la escalera mecánica que subía.

—¿Quieres llamar a Arania?

Kagura negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—Está en una cita —dijo—, no quiero interrumpirla.

La escalera llegó a destino y ellas continuaron su camino rumbo a la librería.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Milliana.

Lo meditó, pero en verdad no tenía ninguna idea para hallar una respuesta a su problema. Al menos hasta que al pasar por una de las tantas cafeterías del lugar, contemplando los anuncios de pasteles, una idea vino a su mente.

—Podría llamar a Erza —comentó.

Milliana enarcó una ceja, confusa antes esa proposición.

—¿Y eso?

—Erza conoce a Minerva —explicó, dudando un segundo si continuar, recordando la petición que la pelirroja le había hecho el día que lo supo—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero Erza también juega.

—¿Al jueguito en línea? —cuestionó Milliana, fidedignamente sorprendida—. Creí que los odiaba.

—Eso creíamos todos —comentó, alzándose de hombros—. El asunto es, que Erza conoce a Minerva, me enteré hace unas semanas —aclaró, recordando un instante lo pequeño que sintió el mundo el día que, al hablar con Scarlet, fue consciente de ese detalle. Con lo obvio que parecía, el jugador «Scarlet» nunca lo asoció a su amiga, dado que pocos usaban el nombre propio al nombrar a sus personajes y siendo además que Erza solía desprestigiar ese tipo de juegos. Por la boca muere el pez, solían decir—, y Minerva conoce a Rogue.

Milliana enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—Así que si la llamo —razonó Kagura—, y le pido que hable con Minerva para que... eh, hable con Rogue —eso sonaba tan ridículo que se sintió algo tonta al decirlo—, podría saber qué regalarle.

Sonaba realmente idiota, pero en su mente era un buen plan aunque verbalmente no lo pareciera.

—¡Hazlo entonces! —exclamó Milliana—. Puedes pedir que te diga algún libro que él no haya leído.

—Tienes razón.

Sonrió antes de sacar su celular y buscar el número de Erza, que no tardó en encontrar entre su lista de contactos. Llamó y esperó respuesta, en tanto Milliana la contemplaba ansiosa de pie a su lado.

«¡Kagura!», exclamó Erza desde el otro lado de la línea al responder.

—Hola.

Fue algo escueta al contestar de vuelta, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso siendo Erza con quien hablaba.

«¿Qué sucede?»

—¿Disculpa?

«¿A qué viene la llamada?»

—Ah —musitó, con el teléfono contra su oreja y Milliana lo más próxima que podía, buscando oír la conversación—. Necesitaba pedirte un favor.

«¿Un favor?»

Asintió a las palabras de Erza, aunque no es como si pudieran verla.

—Es con Minerva.

«¿Con Minerva?»

—Sí... bueno —tartamudeó levemente, incómoda—... verás —comenzó—, ¿recuerdas que te dije que conocía a Rogue, cuando tú me dijiste que la conocías? —cuestionó, sacándole una risita divertida a Milliana.

«Ajá, lo recuerdo. ¿Por?»

—La cosa es que iré a su cumpleaños, de Rogue, quiero decir —aclaró.

«¿De verdad?», preguntó Erza emocionada, o eso suponía por su tono de voz. «¿Cuándo es?»

—Lo celebra el sábado —respondió.

«¿Y qué le vas a regalar?», siguió Erza, aunque no le dio tiempo a responder. «Espera», pareció reclamar a través del teléfono, «¿por qué tú vas? Minerva a mí no me dijo nada.»

—¡Es porque es su novio, Erza! —exclamó Milliana.

De haber sido ese un teléfono antiguo, Kagura habría tenido algo con lo que estrangular a su amiga, lamentablemente no lo era, por lo que no tenía forma de destrozarle la garganta en venganza por esas palabras.

«¡¿Cómo?!», oyó decir a Erza, cosa que solo la enojó más.

—No es mi novio —replicó inmediatamente, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su acompañante—, solo es mi amigo.

«Pe... pero...», tartamudeó Erza y ya la veían con un sonrojo en las mejillas y miles de imágenes en la cabeza, «tú... él...»

—No —comenzó, nuevamente—, es —dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra—, mi —es que ya estaba cansada de tener que repetir eso—, novio —finalizó, pues por lo visto Erza no le entendió bien la primera vez.

«Pero irás a su cumpleaños», le reclamaron.

—Pero no es mi novio —repitió, otra vez—, solo mi amigo, me invitó a su fiesta y ya.

—Sí, claro —se burló Milliana.

—Tú cállate —reclamó con ira—. No es mi novio —repitió, para ambas chicas, la que tenía al frente y la que estaba al teléfono.

«Pero irás a su fiesta.»

—Sí —le dijo a Erza, rogando que no siguiera con lo mismo.

«Él te invitó.»

—Sí.

«Y entonces se declararán.»

 _Genial_ , pensó.

—No —dijo.

«Pero...»

—¿Podemos volver al punto, Erza? —pidió—. Primero, Rogue no es mi novio, es mi amigo; cuando me dijiste lo de Minerva te conté cómo lo conocí y demás, ahora deja el tema. Segundo, sí, me invitó a su fiesta, porque es mi amigo. Tercero, necesito comprarle un regalo.

Hubo un momento de silencio a través de la línea.

«¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?», reclamó Erza. «Pensé que me llamabas para avisarme que ya tenía cuñado.»

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Y por qué sería tu cuñado? —inquirió—. Además por eso venía el tema de Minerva, no sé qué darle.

«¿A Rogue?»

Volvió a rodar los ojos ante la pregunta de Erza.

—Sí, a él —dijo—. Había pensado en un libro, pero no sé qué está leyendo o ya leyó, no puedo comprar a ciegas —aclaró, mirando a Milliana unos momentos—, así que me ayudaría mucho si tú, que te conoces con Minerva, le preguntaras a ella sobre el tema.

«¿Qué leyó y qué no?»

—Exacto.

«¡Claro!», exclamó Erza a través del teléfono. «Lo que sea por mi futuro cuñado.»

Kagura tuvo el impulso de golpearse la frente al oírla, no lo hizo por el único hecho de estar en un lugar público, le daría vergüenza hacer eso, se vería ridículo. Milliana rió ante su expresión, bastante segura de a qué se debía.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó.

—Que ella preguntaría.

—Vale, continuemos el camino hasta la librería mientras tanto —ofreció Milliana.

Sonrió ante esas palabras, de mejor humor, antes de asentir y continuar su avance por los pasillos del centro comercial en compañía de Milliana. A partir de ahí la librería no estaba lejos, unas cuantas tiendas más allá y ya, por lo que llegaron pronto. Sin embargo, dado el hecho de que esperaba la llamada de Erza, no ingresaron una vez frente a la librería. Se quedaron, ella y Milliana, afuera en tanto los minutos pasaban, al menos hasta que su celular sonó.

Respondió la llamada algo ansiosa, esperando unos segundos a oír la voz de Erza.

«Vale», dijo Erza tras unos momentos a través de la línea, «hablé con Minerva.»

—¿Y qué te dijo?

«Que no había leído _Misery_ de King y era lo que más le apetecía leer a Rogue en estos momentos.»

—¿ _Misery_ de Stephen King? —inquirió, solo para asegurarse.

«Ese mismo. Sino me dijo que también le gustaba mucho Lovecraft, pero no estaba del todo segura qué cuentos había leído y cuáles no. Me dijo otros autores pero no los recuerdo.»

—Vale —dijo luego de oírla—, entonces King.

Sonrió tras decir aquello, al menos ya tenía el regalo.

«¿Le das el libro y se declaran?»

—¡No! —replicó enseguida.

Bufó con irritación, no importaba qué dijera, ni sus amigas ni Erza parecían comprender el punto de que ella y Rogue eran amigos. Porque eran amigos, claro que eran amigos, ¿qué más iban a ser?

—Es lo ideal, Erza —habló Milliana, que se había mantenido callada durante ese lapsus, a través del celular, aproximando su rostro al de Kagura para ello.

La misma se alejó con molestia, oyendo a través del teléfono como Erza se emocionaba.

—No —repitió molesta.

Ellos no eran novios y tampoco es como si fuesen a serlo solo porque él la hubiese invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños y ella llevase desde entonces pensando en qué regalo darle, dos personas no se hacían novias por eso. Vale, que habían salido juntos varias veces desde la primera vez que se encontraron, pero ninguna contaba como cita y menos que menos una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿para qué se daba el trabajo de darle importancia a los comentarios de sus amigas?

«Ya, como digas», accedió Erza a través del celular, claramente sin prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras. «¿Un gracias?»

—Gracias —masculló entre dientes—, y no es mi novio —dijo Kagura antes de apartar el teléfono de su oído y colgar.

Milliana la contempló con un rostro de fingida inocencia, sonriéndole y ocasionando que frunciera un poco más el ceño ante esa expresión.

—Bueno —dijo su amiga—, ahora ya sabes qué regalarle.

Mikazuchi la miró con algo de desconfianza, como esperando algún otro comentario respecto a la relación que compartía con Rogue, pero como no llegó acabo por relajar el rostro y dar la vuelta para ingresar en la librería.

—Sí, por suerte —comentó—, me moriría de vergüenza si llegaba al cumpleaños con un mal regalo.

Después de todo no era cualquier cumpleaños, de alguna forma no lo era aunque se empeñase en decir lo contrario.

* * *

 **Sí, ahora la perspectiva va desde Kagura.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos.**


	5. V

**Notas:** Uh, ciertamente hace mucho que debía subir esto, pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones precisamente con esta historia. Encima cuando finalmente terminé este capítulo, hace unos días, me dije que lo revisaba al día siguiente y lo colgaba y a partir de ahí no he dejado de olvidar hacerlo. En serio, estaba listo y yo olvidando actualizar.

Admito que esta parte me cuesta más que la inicial porque va desde la perspectiva de Kagura y no la manejo tan bien como a Rogue, con quien casi vomite las primeras nueve mil palabras de golpe. Sin embargo trataré de no atrasarme tanto de nuevo con esto.

 **.**

* * *

 **Kiss & WoW.**

 _Parte V._

* * *

Salió de la estación notándose nerviosa, realmente nerviosa. La noche estaba algo fría por lo que portaba un abrigo largo blanco combinado con unos pantalones oscuros, llevaba también un pequeño bolso dentro del cual se hallaba el regalo. Era un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel azul con una cinta dorada adornando el centro, no más. Kagura había considerado la decoración un tanto sobria cuando había acabado de envolver el libro, no muy segura si estaba bien así, pero dado que no tenía otro papel optó por dejarlo como estaba. Después de todo lo que importaba era el regalo, no el envoltorio, ¿no?

Suspiró al atravesar la calle, en dirección a la parada del autobús. Llevaba, además del paquete, el papel con la dirección de la dichosa casa, pero seguía estando nerviosa, nunca antes había andado por ahí y temía perderse.

Llegó a la parada, sin prestarle mayor atención al grupo de personas reunidas ahí, atenta a la menor señal del vehículo que debía tomar. Había salido de su casa y cogido el metro, bajándose en la estación que estaba a unas cuadras para poder tomar el autobús que, según le había dicho Rogue, le llevaría a destino.

Cuando el autobús pasó finalmente se subió con la esperanza de no equivocarse al momento de bajar. Debía hacerlo en la parada siguiente al supermercado, o al menos esas eran las indicaciones que le habían dado.

Pese a ser un viernes por la noche y estar más bien cercana a un área periférica de la ciudad, no habían asientos libres, así que tuvo que ir de pie. Tampoco eran tantas personas, sin embargo, a diferencia de como solía ocurrir cerca de su casa, que estaba más cerca del centro y por tanto era un sector atestado de gente. Observó las calles pasar apoyada contra una ventana, de pie frente a la puerta trasera del vehículo. Poco después de pasar un local con un gran cartel luminoso de «videojuegos» prestó total atención a las calles, consciente de que pronto llegarían a la parada donde debía bajar. Pasaron unas cuantas cuadras más antes de que el autobús doblara por una calle y, poco después, cruzara frente a un supermercado, momento en el cual tocó el timbre. En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo ella se bajó, emprendiendo camino a través de la calle hacia una de las esquinas para mirar el cartel donde ponía el nombre de la intersección. Rogue le había dicho que la parada estaba pasado el supermercado y que debía caminar en dirección contraria a éste, como había hecho, hasta llegar al primer cruce donde debía doblar hacia la derecha.

La calle por la que dobló era en subida, por lo que caminar se hacía un poco más arduo que antes. Avanzó contemplando los números de las casas, consciente de que esa era la calle donde vivía Cheney. Todas las viviendas eran similares, por lo que el lugar lucía como una especie de villa en tanto ella caminaba a través de la acera.

Unas cuantas cuadras después llegó a destino, sacando el papel de su bolsillo para confirmar el número de la casa antes de acercarse y tocar la puerta, nerviosa. Esperó unos momentos, prestando atención al ruido del interior, hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

La mujer que la recibió tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos de un tono similar, sonriendo con amabilidad al verla.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Eres amiga de Rogue?

Kagura asintió levemente, algo incómoda.

—Sí, soy Kagura Mikazuchi, un gusto. —Se presentó, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Kagura —repitió la mujer, pensando unos momentos—. Claro, te mencionó un par de veces —comentó, llamando su atención al decir eso—. Pero no te quedes ahí fuera, pasa —ofreció la anfitriona con energía.

—Gracias —musitó Kagura.

Sonrió escuetamente e ingresó a la casa, oyendo como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Inspeccionó levemente el lugar, notando que si bien no era excesivamente grande sí se notaba muy espacioso; y tenía segundo piso a juzgar por la escalera que veía desde la entrada, su casa no tenía segundo piso por lo que siempre le prestaba atención al detalle.

—Rogue y los chicos están arriba —dijo la mujer, que suponía era la madre de Rogue, subiendo unos pocos escalones—. ¡Rogue! —llamó, subiendo los escalones faltantes al tiempo que Kagura le seguía, llegando hasta el segundo piso y avanzando a través del pasillo rumbo a la primera puerta que había tomando de referencia la escalera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lógicamente Rogue, alzando el tono de voz tal como la mujer que guiaba a Kagura había hecho antes, probablemente para ser oído.

—Ha llegado tu amiga —respondió su madre, asomándose a través de la puerta abierta del que, Kagura suponía, sería el cuarto de Rogue—. La tal Kagura.

Desde esa distancia Kagura pudo oír perfectamente el molesto sonido que hacían las personas para molestar a otro, esa «u» prolongada para insinuar algo romántico solo con el objetivo de incordiar a alguien más.

—Habernos dicho que lo ibas a hacer oficial, Ryos —dijo alguien.

—Te puedes ir al maldito infierno Gajeel.

Kagura tuvo la leve idea de que mejor no hubiera pisado esa casa nunca, no si se iba a enfrentar con el mismo tema con el que la incordiaban sus amigas.

—¿Kagura? —dijo una voz conocida, de alguien que no tardó en asomarse por la puerta.

Era Erza.

—¿Erza?

Se extrañó inevitablemente al verla. Es decir, hasta donde sabía Erza no estaba invitada ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera sabía que se conociera personalmente con Rogue.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo la pelirroja, avanzando hasta ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

La madre de Rogue sonrió al verlas antes de dar la vuelta.

—Bueno, yo las dejo. Volveré después con algunos bocadillos.

—Claro —aceptó Erza, todavía cogiéndola por los hombros y arrastrándola al cuarto, literalmente.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Rogue como era de esperarse, sentado en la cama. A su lado había un chico rubio y del otro lado un tipo moreno. En la silla del computador estaba sentado un chico de llamativo cabello rosado. Sobre un par de sillones, dispuestos al otro lado de la habitación, había una chica morena y otro chico rubio, solo que con el cabello largo. Sentado sobre el piso a un lado de estos estaba un tipo grande y sobre un montón de cojines dispuestos en el suelo había una chica de cabellera blanca. Por supuesto, todos tenían que estar mirándola como si ella fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, rogaba que se debiera a ser la recién llegada y no por algún otro motivo desagradable.

Para su mala suerte, y descartando la teoría de la recién llegada, el tipo moreno no tardó en darle un par de codazos a Rogue.

—Llegó tu novia —bromeó.

—¡Que te vayas al demonio Gajeel!

—Hola —saludó Kagura con incomodidad por la situación.

No debería haber ido.

—Yo ya pensé que no vendrías —comentó Erza todavía a su lado, sacándola unos momentos de sus pensamientos para preguntarle lo que venía dándole vueltas por la cabeza desde que la vio.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —cuestionó, regresando su atención a su amiga cuya presencia todavía no se explicaba.

—Me obligó a invitarla porque Rogue te invitó a ti —respondió la chica morena—, una especie de celos o algo así. El día que tú y Rogue se hagan novios de seguro me pide noviazgo.

—¡No seas ridícula Minerva! —replicó Erza, avergonzada—. No te obligué, ¡y no te pediría noviazgo por un motivo tan tonto!

Minerva arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pero por algún otro motivo sí?

Hubo un momentáneo silencio en lo que Erza notaba lo tonta que había sonado y lo que se podía interpretar de su comentario.

—¿Eso no te haría lesbiana? —cuestionó el chico frente a la computadora—. ¿No te gustaba ese chico raro del cabello azul, el que era tu compañero?

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, y haciendo caso a esa descripción, Kagura volteó de nuevo hacia Erza.

—¿Cuál, Jellal?

La mirada de Erza, que ya tenía un tic en unos de sus ojos y que se había centrado en el chico del cabello rosado, se centró en ella. En segundos Mikazuchi ya estaba frente a Rogue (a un relativamente seguro metro de la pelirroja) tendiéndole el regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación.

Erza acabó por sentarse donde de seguro estaba antes, sobre un par de cojines, cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, claramente molesta.

—Os odio a todos —dijo.

Minerva soltó una carcajada en tanto el chico de cabellos rosados se revolvía el cabello, algo incómodo.

—Yo solo preguntaba.

—¡Cállate Natsu! —rugió Scarlet, aterrando al chico—. Yo que solo quería visitar a mi cuñado —murmuró, ganándose la mirada de todos.

—¿Qué cuñado? —preguntó Gajeel.

Kagura consideró ese buen momento para retornar al tema de conversación anterior.

—Meredy en teoría es tu cuñada, no tu...

—¡Cállate!, ¡Jellal no es mi novio! —alegó Erza—. ¿Y por qué sería Meredy mi cuñada?, es decir, podría serlo Ultear, además Gray es como mi hermano, le pega más.

Indudablemente eso era todo menos una defensa sólida para alegar que Fernández no era su novio, pero la gran mayoría prefirió omitir el detalle.

—Mucho gusto, soy Yukino. —Se presentó la chica del cabello claro, la única que hasta ahora había tenido la decencia de hacerlo, probablemente para desviar una vez más el tema de conversación a algo menos bélico.

Kagura sonrió antes de ir a sentarse a un lado de Erza, todavía algo incómoda por tener una buena parte de la atención del grupo en ella.

—Mucho gusto —correspondió.

Gajeel no perdió tiempo y volvió a darle un par de codazos a Rogue.

—Que feo de tu parte, deberías presentar a tu novia.

Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Cheney, aunque dio lo mismo porque Erza cogió a Kagura del hombro, de nueva cuenta sonriente, y dijo:

—Ya lo hago yo —ofreció, alzando su mano para señalarlos a todos—. Ese es Orga, esa es Minerva, ese de ahí es Rufus, el retrasado de allá es Natsu. —Recibió una queja por parte del susodicho y un carraspeo masivo, pero lo ignoró—. Luego están Gajeel, Rogue y Sting. Yukino ya se presentó.

Se sintió un poco pérdida, nada más un poco, ante tantos nombres, al menos hasta que el tal Rufus levantó una mano y señaló al chico rubio a un lado de Rogue.

—Si te interesa, él es abejita.

Para qué negarlo, con eso lo ubicó enseguida.

—¡Te puedes ir al infierno! —exclamó rápidamente el susodicho.

—Entiendo —asintió ella, causando aún más molestia en Sting.

—¡Entiendo ni qué nada, ¿me distinguen por eso o qué?!

—También por el retraso mental —comentó Gajeel.

—Corrección, ¡se pueden ir los dos...!

—Tres. —Lo cortó Minerva—.Yo también quiero hacer un comentario.

Sting se quejó, en lo absoluto contento con esa perspectiva.

—Deberías agradecer el nombre de abejita, te da renombre —dijo Rogue, burlesco.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada iracunda antes de coger un cojín y tirárselo en la cara, para risa de varios.

—¡Vete al demonio!

—No me tires mis cojines —reclamó Rogue, remarcando el pronombre posesivo.

—Tengo claro que son tus malditos cojines —reclamó de vuelta Sting, que a fin de cuentas Rogue siempre decía eso cuando estaban en su habitación.

Resultaba repetitivo, para qué negarlo, además de exageradamente posesivo.

—Sí, que son tus putos cojines, todos lo sabemos —comentó Orga—, ni modo que uno los quisiera si de seguro te masturbas sobre ellos.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —exclamó Rogue antes de coger la lámpara de mesa que tenía a mano y arrojarsela a su compañero, que la esquivó por poco (y por suerte, ese golpe habría dolido).

—Eso, ni modo que uno los vaya a querer —siguió Sting, indudablemente con la intención de vengarse. Era inevitable, lo normal es que el injustamente humillado fuera él.

—No molesten a Rogue en presencia de su novia —se metió Minerva, divertida.

Obtuvo una mirada casi suplicante del festejado junto a varias risas solapadas del resto. Kagura no iba a negarlo, todavía se sentía algo incómoda, más tomando en cuenta que a cada minuto surgía ella como tema de conversación, pero al menos ya no era el centro de atención y eso era un avance. Es más, poco a poco lograba sentirse integrada, en gran medida por la intervención de Erza, era un verdadero alivio tenerla ahí incluso si su presencia le había resultado inesperada en un principio. Además la chica que se había presentado primero, Yukino, era un verdadero amor de persona, así que su compañía también era un beneficio. Los demás... bueno, tampoco estaban tan mal.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó Gajeel con una expresión molesta—, ¿o sea que aceptó la invitación del idiota?

—Ajá —asintió Natsu con la boca llena de papas, motivo por el que recibió un regaño (el número dieciséis) de Erza—, Gray estaba algo molesto.

—Me vale si el otro idiota estaba molesto o no, ¿por qué Juvia no me dijo nada de eso?

—Por algo habrá sido —insinuó Erza, ganándose una mirada inquisidora de Gajeel.

—¿Eso que ha querido decir?

—Que habrá sido por tu complejo de hermana posesiva, de seguro —dijo Rogue como si nada, cogiendo su vaso para llevárselo a la boca.

No hizo falta, de un golpe Redfox se lo estampó contra la cara.

—¡¿A quién llamas tú hermana posesiva?!

Rogue volteó a verlo con una expresión iracunda, más que nada porque acababa de quedar empapado en alcohol y honestamente apestar a licor no era precisamente agradable, encima le daba una mala imagen. Por ese motivo no tardo en arrojar el vaso en sus manos hacia Gajeel.

—Que maduros —comentó Minerva como si nada.

Kagura volteó a verla unos momentos, notando que el chico a su lado estaba leyendo como si nada y sin prestarle la más absoluta atención al grupo pese a... todo, resultaba extraña su postura tan casual dentro de todo el alboroto. Minerva, por su parte, parecía divertida con la situación en lugar de molesta a pesar de lo que había dicho.

—¡Me salpicó a mí! —se quejó Sting en una reacción realmente lenta para el tiempo que había pasado desde que Gajeel le volcó la cerveza encima a Rogue.

Antes de que nadie le dijera nada el chico cogió un cojín y pasó literalmente por encima de Rogue para golpear con el almohadón en la cara a Gajeel, que no tardó en quejarse. Natsu que seguía en la silla del computador, probablemente porque sobre el escritorio estuviera dispuesta la mayor parte de la comida, rió con fuerza, todavía con la boca llena de comida.

—Chicos —llamó Yukino con su voz de ángel—, no peleen.

—No pelean —comentó Natsu.

—¡Que no hables con comida en la boca! —Lo regañó Erza por vez número diecisiete.

—Sí Erza —dijo el chico con rapidez, captando inmediatamente que le estaba colmando la paciencia a su amiga.

Orga soltó una carcajada ante eso, obteniendo ahora él un reclamo por parte de Yukino, quien no tardó en volver a criticar a Sting por estarse peleando con Gajeel. Rogue, que había dejado de quejarse por la cerveza derramada, se apartó sabiamente de sus dos amigos que no dejaban de hacer escándalo y pelearse entre ellos, fijando unos momentos la mirada en Yukino por eso mismo y de Yukino en ella. Estaban prácticamente en lados contrarios de la habitación, así que mucho no habían hablado, sin contar que dada la compañía resultaba un poco incómodo pensar siquiera en dirigirse la palabra sabiendo que suscitaría algún comentario de los demás no del todo agradable. Pese a eso, Kagura admitía que le agradaba estar ahí, no había sido tan malo al final de todo.

Considerando eso, que estaban en lados contrarios de la habitación y que no iba a gritarle algo así, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de decírselo, aprovechó justamente que Rogue la miraba para sonreír vagamente, tratando de dar a entender eso, que le agradaba estar ahí en ese preciso momento.

Sonreír aunque fuera un poco, para él.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y, ante todo, le siga gustando a Diane.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
